


We Used To Wait

by musguita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiene muy claro quién es, cómo es y su lugar en el mundo. Lo único que tiene que hacer es saber qué hacer con todo lo que ahora tiene y aprender a hacerlo sin su hermano y todas esas personas que ya no están.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Used To Wait

_**I know it's heavy, I know it ain't light.** _   
  
Tiene varias cajas de diferentes colores, texturas y tamaños debajo de la cama. De un azul brillante y una de las más grandes, llena de cartas de Bill hablando con todo detalle sobre sus años en Hogwarts y la vida en Egipto. Verde oscuro y papel rugoso al tacto, las cartas de Charlie y los dibujos que hizo de pequeña al imaginar los dragones que le describía su hermano. La de Percy está forrada con un papel de regalo muggle de cuadros escoceses. Hay un espacio vacío de cartas que dejaron de llegar y aún se pregunta por todas las cosas que su hermano no le contó entonces, si querrá hacerlo ahora.La caja granate de Ron contiene las cartas más frustrantes que ha recibido en su vida. Son sólo su primer año en Hogwarts y el verano después del segundo estuvo a punto de quemarlas. Mezcladas con cartas que nunca le envió preguntando por todo aquello que sabía que su hermano no se molestaba en contarle. Preguntando por Harry Potter, sobre todo.

La segunda caja más grande, envuelta en otro de los papeles de regalo muggle de su padre, su favorito y navideño, rebosa cartas de sus padres. Durante su segundo año no las leía enteras y a veces cuando las revisa se encuentra con cosas nuevas, historias que con el tiempo pierden importancia. La caja de Hermione está cubierta por pergamino y la tapa es blanca. Cada una de sus cartas es un pequeño tesoro, una ventana a un mundo con el que sueña a veces, la simplicidad de una vida sin magia y la intimidad que sólo proviene de la amistad. Algo que ha tenido antes que su hermano incluso. Una de las pocas cosas que Ginny ha considerado suyas hasta hace bien poco. Otro par de cajas para las cartas de Luna y Neville y el resto de amigos de Hogwarts.

La caja de George y Fred, ahora sólo de George, es de un naranja intenso con dibujos y garabatos hechos por ellos mismos a lo largo de los años. Hay cartas que podría recitar de memoria, son de esas que nunca se cansa de leer porque cada historia que cuentan es una parte de sus vidas que les hace únicos. Es una de las pruebas palpables de que su hermano es ya parte de otra historia. Las rodea con un lazo verde oliva, las ata con un nudo y un lazo y las aprieta contra el fondo de la caja. La idea de utilizar una caja nueva para George le parece cruel.

-¡Voy a matar a ese gato! –se oye la voz chillona de Ron por el pasillo y el suelo cruje bajo sus pies al subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

A través de la puerta abierta de su habitación ve pasar a Crookshanks y unos segundos después Ron. A él le oye antes. Hay algo desconcertante en la normalidad que sigue a los días después del final de la guerra. Es como si creyese que el mundo no puede seguir como si nada y en algunas cosas es como si jamás hubiese ocurrido. Luego están las cosas que pensó que no volverían a pasar pero están ahí y a veces hacen que algo dentro de ella se retuerza de dolor, aunque no sepa si es para bien o todo lo contrario. Es eso lo que ocurre cuando oye su risa. O puede que sea el mero hecho de que es un sonido extraño porque es él y no otra persona.

Cuando se para en su puerta está a punto de girar la cabeza. 

-Hola –dice Harry.

A veces cree que ya no le conoce tan bien como pensaba, o que nunca lo hizo. O que un año es mucho tiempo en comparación con unas semanas antes del fin de curso.

-Hola –contesta.

Incluso para ella su voz ya no suena igual y se odia por ello. Puede que la ansiedad convierta los segundos en minutos o que realmente estén todo ese tiempo mirándose sin decir nada más hasta que Harry aprieta los labios y luego hace algo parecido a sonreír. Ginny no sabe si devolver la sonrisa, intentarlo al menos o levantarse y cerrar la puerta. 

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda decidir Harry ha desaparecido.  
  
  
 _**And I feel I'm losing the feeling.** _   
  
Si Harry pudiese la odiaría. Si fuese capaz estaría encantado de hacerlo. Se tiene que conformar con odiar la situación y lo que hace, o más bien lo que no hace y lo que no dice. Jamás en su vida pensó que un silencio pudiese resultar tan incómodo. Sobre todo viniendo de ella. No es como cuando eran pequeños y huía de él. Ahora es él el que huye porque no sabe qué decir y cuándo lo sabe no tiene ni idea de cómo. Y ella parece siempre demasiado distante, la misma y en el fondo aterradoramente diferente. Así que su relación, si es que puede llamarse así se resume a él observándola desde una distancia prudencial.

Ha ido a la cocina a beber agua y ha terminado parado frente a la ventana desde dónde la ve en el jardín charlando con Charlie. De eso hace ya unos cinco minutos en los que ha tenido un monólogo interior sobre la posibilidad de que esta vez se acerque y no sea otra situación extraña en la que ella le mire de ese modo que le hiela un poco la sangre.

-Es un poco extraño para ella también –comenta Hermione y está a punto de morir de un infarto porque no recordaba que su amiga fuese tan sigilosa.- Se tiene que acostumbrar a todo. Dale tiempo.

Harry no quiere darle tiempo. Está a punto de preguntar cuánto es mucho tiempo, cuánto es suficiente y lo más importante, qué ocurrirá si no sabe cuánto debe de esperar y para cuando se dé cuenta es demasiado tarde. Ahora más que nunca tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer muchas cosas pero no está acostumbrado. No está hecho para tener tanta paciencia. 

-Tiene que encontrarse a sí misma.

Frunce el ceño pero Hermione no dice n ada más y le vuelve a dejar solo. De pronto el tiempo es el menor de sus problemas. Harry no entiende muy bien qué es eso de encontrarse a sí misma pero tiene la extraña sensación de que no le gusta. 

  
  
_**A vial of hope and a vial of pain.** _   
  
La carta llega dos semanas antes del cumpleaños de Harry. 

-¡Enhorabuena, Ginny! Oh, vamos a divertirnos tanto…

Sólo Hermione estaría tan contenta por algo así. Ginny sostiene la insignia en la palma de la mano como si no fuese suya. Intercambia una mirada con George, quien se limita a encogerse de hombros y ofrecer una sonrisa de disculpa. Seguramente los dos están pensando en lo que diría Fred. Ginny le devuelve la sonrisa e intenta no pensar en las bromas que no está recibiendo. Son los momentos como este en los que es como si alguien se dedicase a pegarle puñetazos en el estómago para que no olvide que hay un hueco vacío en alguna parte de su corazón. No lo olvida, nunca, pero a veces no es tan insoportable como ahora. Algún día George será capaz de atormentarla en solitario y se promete esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Y no te preocupes por los EXTASIS porque vamos a estar juntas y ya tengo planeado un horario para estudiar y puedo ajustarlo para que te deje más tiempo libre para otras actividades.

No sabe en qué momento ha dejado de escuchar a Hermione. Ron suspira aliviado porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no es el objeto de ningún plan de estudio de su amiga. Entonces la risa le sale sin darse cuenta, es tan sólo una sombra de una risa mejor pero está ahí y en realidad no hay nada gracioso que provoque tal reacción. Detrás de Ron, Harry la observa con una expresión extraña. Una de esas miradas que ha catalogado como nueva. Coge la otra insignia y la gira entre los dedos. Es un objeto que perteneció a él en otro momento.

-Vas a estar ocupada–dice, y hay cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Juguetea un poco más con la insignia de Capitán antes de dejarla con cuidado sobre la mesa. Por primera vez desde que terminó la guerra Ginny quiere preguntar cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el año anterior. Le gustaría saber si la va a echar de menos o es que sólo extraña el Quidditch. Si aún hay algo de ella que añore. Y sonríe, no como en su habitación, más natural. Aún se siente un poco extraña haciéndolo, casi le cuesta tanto como el verano antes de cuarto curso en Grimmauld Place. Entonces no creía que tuviese mucho que perder, pero ahora es diferente. Ahora no lo tiene, aunque lo tuvo, y la idea de que no vuelva a ser suyo le parece imposible. Aunque no sepa por dónde empezar.   
Harry se gira, justo a tiempo para perderse el único gesto que Ginny está segura de que podría convencerle. De qué, no lo sabe. Cualquier cosa.

Puede que un año sea tiempo suficiente para convertirla de nuevo en la hermana pequeña de Ron Weasley.

  
  
_**But what's stranger still is how something so small can keep you alive.** _   
  
-Creo que te hace más falta a ti que a mí.

No sabe si comerse el libro o partirle la cara a Ron. O matarle a golpes con el dichoso libro. Hasta le indigna que no se haya molestado en comprarle su propio libro y se tiene que conformar con el que le regalaron sus hermanos. Harry ojea Doce Form as Infalibles de Hechizar a una Bruja cuando Hermione entra en la habitación sin avisar.

-Existe algo como llamar a la puerta –dice, con irritación.

-¿Y qué podrías estar haciendo? –pregunta ella, y enarca una ceja y cruza los brazos.

Ron se aguanta la risa.

-No sé –finge que piensa.- Cosas de chicos. 

-¿Qué cosas?

Harry no sabe de dónde saca el valor para devolverle una mirada sabionda a su amiga en semejante circunstancia. La cara de Hermione es un arcoíris de rojos que le hace sonreír triunfante. Ron ya no sabe si reír o salir corriendo.

Después de un silencio monumentalmente incómodo Hermione le lanza un paquete bien envuelto y refunfuña entre dientes un “feliz cumpleaños”. Harry abre su regalo deliberadamente despacio, disfrutando de lo bien que sienta poner a Hermione en un aprieto. Aurores Famosos en el Tiempo es un libro un poco pesado, no tanto como Historia de Hogwarts, repleto de nombres que Harry desconoce salvo unos pocos que prefiere ignorar. 

-Gracias, Hermione.

-Hmm. Aún no me parece bien que no vayáis a ir a Hogwarts. Los EXTASIS son muy importantes.

-Hermione –advierte Ron. 

Ya han pasado por esto desde que decidieron que no era necesario volver a Hogwarts. La Academia de Aurores le ha ofrecido una plaza a Harry como una de las múltiples muestras de agradecimiento por su labor y sacrificio durante la guerra. Ron ha decidido que su lugar está junto a George en la tienda. Y en el fondo ninguno de los dos quiere volver a Hogwarts, pero no se atreven a confesarle a Hermione que hay más razones que las meramente profesionales y académicas.

Un golpe en la puerta le salva de una más que posible discusión, porque su amiga no va a ceder hasta que no les vea montar en el tren y los tres lo saben. Ginny asoma la cabeza por la puerta y lanza una mirada a Hermione. Harry está casi seguro de que acaba de presenciar algún tipo de comunicación no verbal entre ellas que se les escapa. Hermione coge del brazo a Ron y le arrastra hacia la puerta donde espera Ginny con las manos detrás de la espalda. Su amigo se da cuenta en seguida de lo que pasa pero para sorpresa de todos se deja llevar fuera de la habitación. Cuando se quedan solos Harry no se siente tan seguro de sí mismo. Trata de estirar las sábanas de la cama de una forma un tanto cómica mientras está sentado sobre ellas.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dice por fin.

Harry ha aprendido a contar el tiempo en segundos. El tiempo que pasa desde que pronuncia esas palabras hasta que se mueve de la pared parece eterno. Hay una parte de él que se siente totalmente devastada cuando lo que le ofrece es otro regalo envuelto en papel. De todas las cosas que podía esperar de ella, de las que se había esforzado por no esperar en vano, esa es precisamente la más decepcionante. Se sienta junto a él, no lo suficientemente cerca para su gusto pero no lo dice.

Es un cuaderno con las hojas desgastadas y tapas duras de un azul oscuro, diría que un diario, y a primera vista parece que no queda ninguna hoja en blanco.

-Es el diario de Tonks –explica.- De su primer año cuando se graduó en la Academia.

Es curioso como su letra es totalmente diferente a la Tonks que conoció. Redonda y ordenada, con pocos borrones y un recuerdo más de ella. Quiere preguntar cómo lo ha conseguido, pero está seguro de que desembocaría en una conversación que no cree que esté dispuesto a mantener en un futuro cercano y menos en el día de su cumpleaños.   
-La semana pasada mamá y yo fuimos a ver a Andromeda y Teddy. Ha crecido mucho en las últimas semanas, ¿verdad?

Es una encerrona y en realidad no la culpa, sin embargo no le gusta. Nadie le ha dicho nada, pero sabe lo que todos hablan a sus espaldas. No se ha molestado en ver todo lo que debería a Teddy Lupin, teniendo en cuenta que es su ahijado y que hace poco menos de dos meses perdió a sus padres. Y no sabe por qué la gente no se atreve a echárselo en cara pero lo agradece. Todas las veces que ha ido a verle, por muy pocas que sean, ha terminado encerrado en el baño de la casa de la mujer cuyo rostro a veces todavía le trae un montón de malos recuerdos, intentando esforzarse por no pensar tanto en Remus y Tonks cada vez que ve a Teddy porque se parece demasiado a ellos. Porque Harry pensaba que después de Sirius, de la guerra y de terminar por fin con todo sería mucho más fácil, habría aprendido a hacerle frente a la idea de que una persona ya no formaba parte de su vida, y de que decir adiós no significaba hasta nunca. El problema es que no lo lleva tan bien, no sabe por dónde empezar a superar la ansiedad que le produce la idea de no volver a ver a toda esa gente que ya no está.

Su mano es apenas un roce al principio y un apretón después. No le da tiempo a tocar, a darle la vuelta y cogérsela como debería. A averiguar si ha seguido jugando a Quidditch durante ese año, o si no ha dejado de volar por lo menos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

No es el fantasma de una sonrisa, aunque no es del todo el tipo de sonrisas a las que le tiene acostumbrado Ginny Weasley. Se conforma porque le parece que fue una eternidad desde que dejó de contar los segundos que habían pasado desde la última vez.   
  
  
**_Je nage, mais les sons me suivent._ **   
  
Hermione jura que ha intentado convencerle. Incluso ha insinuado que le gustaría pasar cierto tiempo a solas con Ron, pero Harry no se ha enterado o no le importa. El caso es que dos días antes de su cumpleaños los tres viajan a Australia en busca de los padres de Hermione. Es un viaje que ya no pueden posponer por mucho más tiempo. Y aunque su amiga le ha explicado esto, también le ha dicho que cree que a Harry le vendrá bien un tiempo fuera de Reino Unido. Por un momento siente ganas de gritarle porque es como al principio otra vez, como si hubiese vuelto al punto de partida en el que Hermione era la única forma de saber qué demonios pasaba con Harry Potter. Se suponía que ya no era así. Incluso antes de que fuesen algo más, hubo un tiempo en el que fueron amigos.

Dos días antes de su cumpleaños y se pregunta si sabe qué día es. No quiere celebrarlo pero eso no significa que no quiera que esté ahí. Así que Ginny le da un abrazo a Hermione y le desea que todo vaya bien con sus padres e intenta ignorar la pequeña punzada de envidia y dolor en el pecho al pensar que su amiga ha conseguido mantener a toda su familia de una pieza. Abraza a Ron y le hace prometer que le traerá algo bonito, cualquier cosa del lugar que está al otro lado del mundo. A Harry le mira con el ceño fruncido. Ya no le quedan demasiadas fuerzas para fingir o para no molestarse en preocuparse o simplemente enfadarse. Por muy infantil y pocas razones que tenga. No le prometió nada en su momento y parece que ya da igual si tenía intención de hacerlo entonces o ahora. Un orgulloso Harry le dice “n os vemos” antes de irse y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando han pasado cinco minutos Ginny la abre y la cierra de nuevo con un golpe que la hace temblar en el marco.

El día de su cumpleaños se despierta llorando. Es algo que ocurre con frecuencia. A veces sueña con Fred y George, con cualquiera de sus hermanos, con Colin, Tonks y Remus, sus padres, aquella chica de Ravenclaw a la que no conocía y que murió en sus brazos, Harry. Ha vuelto a soñar con Sirius y el cuerpo inmóvil de Cedric Diggory. Otras veces sueña con los momentos felices y los momentos que no pasarán. Una lechuza aparece en su ventana minutos después. Tres paquetes y una nota con la letra de Hermione:   
  
_Querida Ginny,  
  
De nuevo siento mucho no poder estar ahí contigo en un día como hoy. Encontramos a mis padres pocas horas después de aterrizar en Sídney (tengo tanto que contarte sobre lo mucho que me avergonzaron Ron y Harry en el avión), fue como si no nos hubiésemos separado nunca. Se enfadaron conmigo cuando les explique todo lo ocurrido, claro que no les he contado todo. Espero que no desconfíen de la magia ahora…_

_Sé que no quieres que te hable de ello, pero Harry estuvo de un humor de perros durante el viaje y creo que tiene algo que ver con vuestra pequeña despedida. No le he preguntado nada sobre ello porque ya sabes cómo se pone y a pesar de las no sutiles amenazas de Ron no ha dicho nada al respecto. Deberíais hablarlo cuando volvamos en una semana, aunque él no quiera. Estoy segura de que así no os sentiréis tan miserables._

_Cuando estábamos en el avión Ron dijo que deberías haber venido. ¿Lo habrías hecho? No pensé que querrías viajar y tampoco se me ocurrió preguntarte. Lamento no haberlo hecho. Australia te habría encantado. Podemos volver el próximo verano, después de los EXTASIS. Sería fantástico._

_Disfruta de tu día y Ron dice que le guardes un pedazo de tarta.  
  
Con cariño, Hermione._   
  
Ron dice, Ron dijo, Hermione siente no haber hecho esto o lo otro y todo es precioso en Australia y la vida es maravillosa. Ginny podría gritar si no fuese porque la única persona que seguramente está despierta a estas horas es su madre. Dobla la carta y la guarda en su sobre. Hay tres paquetes y los abre uno a uno y con cuidado. El regalo de Hermione es desconcertante. No es un libro y tampoco sabe exactamente qué es. Hay una pequeña nota en la que se lee “es una cámara de fotos muggle, cuando vuelva te enseñaré a usarla”. La entra la risa floja al ver el perfume que le ha mandado su hermano. Si es parecido al que regaló a Hermione en las Navidades de hace unos años lo único que va a conseguir es espantar unas cuantas moscas. Lo abre y da gracias a Merlín por Hermione al oler el toque afrutado y de vainilla. 

Harry le ha mandado un diario en una caja demasiado grande. La niña asustadiza de once años que vive en ella hace una aparición espectacular. Aparta la caja con un pie. Ginny Weasley no puede evitarlo. Si alguien la preguntase si tiene un diario diría que no, no ve la necesidad en tenerlo. Pero lo cierto es que a su parecer, un diario es un objeto diabólico aunque no te responda cuando escribes en él y te haga hacer cosas horribles y peligrosas y poner en peligro la vida de la mitad de tus amigos. Y la parte racional de Ginny lo sabe, sólo ha existido un diario así y ella tuvo la desgracia de que acabara en sus manos. Sin embargo, da igual lo ilógico de su razonamiento, se basa en el miedo que le produce, en la idea casi palpable de lo que podría ser por muy remotamente posible que sea, en lo que no dejó de ocurrir aquel año y que todos parecen haber olvidado excepto ella. En lo cruel que es que todos los hayan olvidado o hagan como si nunca ocurrió. 

Y sobre todo, en lo increíblemente cruel que es el que Harry, la única persona que podía recordarlo, no lo haya hecho.   
  
  
_**I'm gonna work it out cause time wont work it out.** _   
  
-¿Significa esto que no te ha gustado? –pregunta y zarandea el diario que ha encontrado en la cama que ocupa en el que antes era el cuarto de Fred y George.

Ginny le observa impasible sentada al borde del estanque, con los pies balanceándose y rozando la superficie del agua con los dedos.

-No exactamente.

Harry respira profundo una vez y luego explota.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Es un regalo! No puedes devolverlo como si nada.

Se levanta rápidamente y le golpea el pecho con el puño, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti, Harry?

-¡Sólo quería ser amable!

Ginny le mira como si la hubiese abofeteado. Coge el diario y tira de él con fuerza pero Harry no lo suelta y los dos acaban moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-¡Un maldito diario, Harry! –no hace más que repetir su nombre cada vez que habla.- ¡No es ser amable, es ser idiota!

-¿No lo quieres? –grita.

Han pasado de no hablar a gritarse y en cierto modo resulta hasta liberador aunque Harry no sepa por qué. Preferiría que no fuese así, que  gritarle no fuese lo mejor que ha hecho con ella en mucho tiempo pero no puede evitarlo. Tal vez sea porque en el fondo es lo más parecido a estar con la Ginny que recuerda.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡De acuerdo!

Está seguro de que les están oyendo hasta en La Madriguera. Tira del diario y cuando ella lo suelta lo lanza y cae en el estanque. Ginny mira horrorizada las ondas que produce en el agua y luego a él como si hubiese cometido algún tipo de delito. Se da cuenta de que desde que ha vuelto de Australia le mira de ese modo, en menor o mayor grado  dependiendo del momento, pero siempre como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Harry Potter! –vocifera y sale corriendo.

-Ya, pues, ¡pues tú también! –es la inteligente respuesta de Harry.

Horas después, la cena es un silencio tenso lleno de miradas desairadas y alguna que otra patada en la espinilla, que está seguro no son accidentales bajo la mesa. Es Hermione la que aparece un rato más tarde en su habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Un diario, Harry? –pregunta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –está empezando a perder los pocos nervios que le quedan.

-Cómo te lo explico, regalarle un diario a Ginny es como regalarle un guardapelo a Ron.

Harry reconoce la mirada de su amiga. Es la que le hace ver que está esperando a que descubra algo importante y básico, algo extremadamente sencillo de lo que se daría cuenta si no fuese tan estúpido. Y Harry es realmente estúpido, demasiado para su bien.

-No es que sea algo imperdonable, pero sí muy estúpido. De verdad, Harry, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-Creo que en nada –contesta en voz baja.

-Aún no es tarde. Si no le importase no se habría enfadado tanto.

Harry se cubre la cara con las manos y se frota los ojos con los dedos. Tal vez si a él le importase más no sería tan estúpido y olvidaría cosas tan elementales. No es que no le importe, el problema es que no se preocupa lo suficiente y que no piensa como debería. 

Hace mucho que el tiempo dejó de jugar en su favor y todo depende de él.   
  
  
**_Now, some things are pure and some things are right._ **   
  
Es la noche antes de volver a Hogwarts. Ginny no se sentía tan nerviosa desde el primer curso. Es como volver a empezar aunque se trate del final. Hermione le ha puesto una escusa barata sobre ir a tomar un poco el aire antes de acostarse, lo que significa que anda con su hermano en alguna parte de la casa o el jardín teniendo una despedida más privada de lo que tendrán mañana en Kings Cross. 

Ginny aprovecha para asegurarse de que no ha olvidado meter nada en el baúl. Hermione le ha enseñado a utilizar la cámara muggle y ha estado las dos últimas semanas sacándole fotos a todos y a todo. Su padre le trajo una semana después de su cumpleaños un álbum para que pueda colocarlas. Lo guarda entre el uniforme del colegio y una túnica para que no se estropee. Ha fotografiado un par de fotos de Fred pero ninguna de Harry. Desde aquella última vez en el estanque no han vuelto a hablar. Reconoce que algo en él ha cambiado, o puede que conforme han pasado los días todo ha vuelto a una relativa normalidad de la que ni ella misma se ha dado cuenta hasta hace bien poco. Se siente culpable por gritarle aquel día aunque no se arrepiente. 

-¿Puedo pasar?

Está a punto de darle un infarto cuando se da la vuelta y lo ve apoyado ligeramente en el marco de la puerta. No espera ni un segundo su respuesta, entra y cierra la puerta con suavidad. Ginny se siente de pronto acorralada entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

-Siento lo del diario –dice.

No sabe qué decir y puede que Harry crea que el silencio es su forma de perdonarle cuando avanza unos pasos hasta ella. Entonces empieza a hablar con esa voz, está segura de que no es consciente de que puede hablar de esa forma, si lo fuese no le saldría tan natural.

-No se me ocurría qué regalarte.

Ha pasado poco más de un año pero esa conversación, todo lo que dijo y lo que ocurrió está grabado en su memoria. Fue uno de los pocos recuerdos buenos que la animaron durante el último año. Recuerda con precisión cada uno de los detalles de aquel día. Entonces no había llorado hasta que Harry salió de su habitación después de la oportuna interrupción de Ron. No iba a hacerlo ahora, aunque no entendía por qué ahora le costaba más no hacerlo que entonces.

-Hermione dijo, dijo que tenías que encontrarte a ti misma -¿por qué Hermione siempre decía ese tipo de cosas?- y pensé que bueno, tal vez te ayudaría tener un diario. Mi tía Petunia tenía un libro de autoayuda, era lo único que podía leer cuando vivía con mis tíos, y decía que escribir sobre lo que pensabas y sentía siempre ayudaba. Se compró uno, un diario, aunque no creo que le ayudase mucho.

Entiende por qué quiere llorar. Le ha echado de menos, no menos que ahora, pero de otra forma. Durante un tiempo no estuvo ahí pero ahora está y ha sentido que bien podía estar en cualquier otra parte y no sería distinto.

-Quería que tuvieses algo –continua,- que te recordase a mí. Para que te acordases de mí.

Es algo que ocurre rápidamente aunque es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido tan sólo durante ese instante que siempre resultará eterno. Con la mano derecha la coge por la cadera y con la izquierda de la cabeza, hundiendo los dedos entre su pelo, algo que le recuerda a aquellas semanas en Hogwarts y cuando cierra los ojos la besa. No es lento, ni pasional y tampoco perfecto. Las monturas de las gafas se le clavan en las mejillas y le cuesta respirar.

-Voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Cuando te encuentres a ti misma estaré ahí esperando.

Ginny sabe que no es el mejor momento, pero lo de “encontrarse a sí misma” sigue sonándole estúpido. Tiene muy claro quién es, cómo es y su lugar en el mundo. Lo único que tiene que hacer es saber qué hacer con todo lo que ahora tiene y aprender a hacerlo sin su hermano y todas esas personas que ya no están. Esa es la parte dura de la historia. Intenta evitarlo pero le es imposible y acaba apretando la cara contra el pecho de Harry y le tiemblan los hombros.

-Tranquila, tranquila.

Y el simple hecho de que Harry Potter, no muy conocido por sus dotes a la hora de consolar a nadie lo esté intentando, la manera en la que acaricia su pelo y la mueve de un lado a otro en abrazo provoca que explote en una fuerte carcajada. Ginny se ríe con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Te estás riendo? –pregunta, no suena muy ofendido.

-¿Un poco?

Harry la abraza más fuerte.   
  
  
**_Now our lives are changing fast, hope that something pure can last._ **   
  
No se va en busca de objetos diabólicos creados por el mago más peligroso de la historia ni en busca de una muerte segura. No es el fin del mundo y tampoco un adiós pero Harry se siente ya abandonado. Y para colmo de todos sus males la gente no dejar de obsérvale y señalarle como si fuese un bicho raro. Cuchichean cuando pasa a su lado y otros abren los ojos de par en par al verle como si Harry Potter fuese en realidad una leyenda inventada. Espera para que no haya nadie de El Profeta escondido detrás de una columna sacando fotos aburridas y maquinando alguna historia más interesante que la de Harry yendo a despedir a su mejor amiga y a Ginny. Su novia suena es un poco prematuro teniendo en cuenta de que la noche anterior no tuvieron tiempo para hablar. O para nada, gracias a una elocuente Hermione.

Hermione tiene lágrimas en los ojos cuando se despide de él con un fuerte abrazo. Le pide que se cuide, que escriba frecuentemente por favor y que estudie en la Academia. Por un momento teme que se vaya a hacer con su horario y le mande cualquier día un plan de estudios. La pobre va a echar de menos ordenar todo el desastre del que son capaces Harry y Ron. Y en el fondo ellos lo van a añorar también aunque es otra de esas cosas que no piensan reconocer ni en un millón de años.

De pronto una mano le agarra y tira de él entre la gente. Harry se deja llevar hasta llegar a la entrada de los servicios públicos. Ginny le sujeta por las solapas de la chaqueta y le hace agachar un poco la cabeza hasta que está a su altura y puede besarle sin tener que ponerse de puntillas. Faltan diez minutos para que salga el tren y alguien les estará buscando pero Ginny se toma su tiempo y Harry lo agradece. La coge por la cintura, la aprieta contra él y ella suspira mientras le sigue besando. No importa que aún no hayan hablado sobre lo que pasará con ellos mientras le deje hacer eso y ella le haga todo esto.

-Promete que escribirás algún día –obliga entre besos.

-¿Guardaste la caja? –contesta.

-¿Qué caja? –ha dejado de besarle y Harry vuelve a tener esa sensación de abandono.

-La caja en la que estaba el diario.

Ginny frunce los labios unos segundos.

-Oh, esa. Sí, creo. ¿Por qué?

Harry no pensó en la caja cuando le regaló el diario, tan sólo era la caja en la que lo guardó, pero hace unas semanas se le ocurrió. 

-Un día te vi con todas esas cajas en tu habitación.

-Lo sé.   
-Le pregunté a Hermione y me dijo que es donde guardas las cartas que recibes. Nunca te he escrito.

-Lo sé –repite.

-Y pensé que este año voy a escribirte, tal vez más de algún día. Vas a necesitar una nueva caja. Para mis cartas, quiero decir.

Ginny sonríe y le da un último beso antes de que alguien grite su nombre al fondo.

-Te voy a echar de menos –dice.

-Promete que te acordarás de mí –contenta Harry, y le da igual si suena infantil y patético.- Hogwarts estará lleno de un montón de chicos dispuestos a salir con Ginny Weasley.

-Sospecho que ahí fuera no voy a tener muchas ocasiones de ligar, la verdad –se ríe.

Las va a haber, Harry lo sabe, pero si ella esperó un año él puede esperar otro.

 

**Fin.**

 

 

 


End file.
